


darling how could you be (so blind)

by newtbooty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, another 5+1 fic when will i learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtbooty/pseuds/newtbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You and your boyfriend are cute." A voice pipes up, and he looks up to see Dan the cashier smiling at him. A genuine smile, not a 'I'm really pissed off right now but I have no other choice than to look happy' smile as so many baristas wear. "Hope you have a good holiday."'</p><p>Or, five times Luke and Ashton were mistaken for being in a relationship and one time they actually were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling how could you be (so blind)

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord thsi is my first lashton so if it's terrible please tell me!! i'm not kidding i want to get their dynamic right before i start writing long fics lol  
> also it's my first fic that isn't smut what the heckie this is just a day of firsts  
> title from snap out of it by the artic monkeys even though the song has absolutely no relevance to the plot whatsoever oh well

1.

 

One of the only reasons Luke regrets moving to England is the goddamn weather.

He’s freezing, even bundled up under multiple layers, and given the way Ashton’s teeth are chattering he can tell he’s feeling the same way. For a time he was tempted to start running across the campus but knowing him he’d probably end up on the ground, long limbs sprawled across the snowy courtyard as Ashton laughs.

Fortunately the warmth and light of the student coffee shop is now only mere metres away. Ashton pulls open the door and a wall of hot air hits them, instantly warming them both. It isn’t the greatest coffee shop in the world, but it is the closest and cheapest which both prove winning factors especially in winter where money is needed for more than just to fuel Luke’s caffeine addiction.

The rough wool of his gloves scratches Luke’s hands as he pulls them off. They aren’t the best quality, and his hands feel frozen solid. As if able to read Luke’s mind, Ashton’s hand stretches out and intertwines with Luke’s own. Luke smiles gratefully at him.

Unfortunately many other people had the same idea as them, and it takes what feels like an eternity before they’re at the front of the queue. Their cashier’s name tag reads ‘Dan’, and he has a warm smile but tired eyes.

“What can I get you guys?” He asks, voice straining to be heard over the tumult of the coffee shop.

“Vanilla latte and an espresso, please.” Ashton answers. Luke and Ashton have been here so many times together that they know exactly what the other person will order.

Dan sighs, though he sounds grateful rather than annoyed. “That’ll be $9.50.” Luke searches for his wallet, only to find that the familiar weight is not in his pocket. He looks at Ashton sheepishly, and he rolls his eyes before getting out the extra money for Luke’s order.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Hemmings.’ He says as Dan hands them their number. ‘Really lucky.” They find a table and wait for their number to be called, passing the time by talking about the upcoming season of Game of Thrones. Somehow their hands have become detached, and Luke finds himself missing the warmth. When finally their coffee is ready, Luke ambles up to the counter and notices a muffin sitting next to his latte and he stares at him in confusion.

“You and your boyfriend are cute.” A voice pipes up, and he looks up to see Dan the cashier smiling at him. A genuine smile, not the ‘I’m really pissed off right now but I have no choice other than to look happy smile. “Hope you have a good holiday.”

Luke’s about to protest that Ashton is not in fact his boyfriend, but the other boy has already turned to his next customer, forcibly bright voice back. Ashton looks equally confused when Luke places the muffin on the table in front of him, though his confusion turns to a smile when Luke says “He said have a good holiday.”

Ashton bursts into a story about how the Indian food he and Calum had made Calum fart and burp at the same time, and Luke forgets all about the cashier’s statement. It’s only late at night when he’s right on the brink of sleep that he remembers what Dan said to him.

You and your boyfriend are cute.

You and _your_ boyfriend are cute.

You and your _boyfriend_ are cute.

He decides to not think on it, and eventually drifts off to sleep.

2.

The bar is loud and stifling, with the scent of beer and chips and sweat permeating the air. It’s not Luke’s usual hangout, but Niall’d managed to convince him to come out with him.

(“I haven’t seen you in weeks, mate.” He said, tone pleading, and Luke’s never been good at turning anyone down.)

Luke had dragged Ashton along with him, and the older boy was currently pressed to Luke’s back as they tried to make their way to Niall through the crowded bar. His chest feels solid where it’s connected to Luke, and his warm breath dances across the skin of Luke’s neck, raising goose bumps wherever it makes contact. Luke wonders when he started noticing things like this.

“Luke!’ A loud voice yells, and he turns his head slightly to see Niall standing there, a bright grin on his face. ‘Good to see you man!”

When they’re closer, Niall wraps his arms around Luke in a tight hug. He can practically see Ashton awkwardly standing behind him, and so quickly disentangles himself from Niall’s arms to introduce the two.

“Niall, this is Ashton.’ He says, vaguely gesturing at the curly headed boy, ‘And Ashton, this is Niall.” Niall sticks his hand out for Ashton to shake.

“So you’re the Ashton Luke talks about.’ He says, smiling cheekily at Luke.

“He does?” Ashton questions, sounding endearingly surprised.

“He never shuts up about you.” Niall winks, and Luke flushes.

“How about I get some drinks?” He says, hoping to steer the conversation away from anything to do with him.

“Sounds good.’ Niall claps him on the shoulder. He winks at Luke as he steers Ashton to a table, and Luke starts to think he might regret introducing the two.

Ten minutes later, Luke decides he definitely regrets introducing the two. It’s not like they hate each other- the complete opposite, in fact. If Niall wasn’t already head over heels for that guy in his sociology class Luke might think that he had a crush on him. They’re too similar, is all. And they both have a propensity for telling embarrassing stories about Luke.

“Did I tell you about the time Luke tripped over and fell into our English teacher’s boobs?” Niall giggles, normally pale skin flushed from all the pints. Ashton shakes his head, smiling at Luke gleefully. “I told her he was trying to get extra credit. Not sure if she believed me, though.”

Ashton pats him on the leg. “It’s because of these gangly things.” Luke makes a noise of protest, but Ashton just smiles dopily at him. “I think they’re nice though. You’ve got sexy legs, Lucas.” Luke turns red, and even more so when Ashton presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna get more beers, okay?”

“Awesome.” Niall replies, and as soon as Ashton’s out of earshot he says: “You could have told me you got a boyfriend.”

“Ashton’s not my boyfriend.”

“Really?” Niall gives him an interrogative stare that scarily reminds him of his mother. “Because you’re acting quite a lot like a couple.”

“We’re just friends!” Luke insists, though even he knows his tone is doubtful. Niall looks at him for a long minute, but as soon as Ashton returns with three beers any attention he was paying Luke disappears.

“Thanks, bro! Now, have I ever told you about one time Luke got stuck in a vending machine?”

3.

“You have a boyfriend?” Michael shrieks in his ear as soon as Luke picks up the phone, making him wince.

“No?”

“Don’t you lie to me young man!”

“Michael, you’re not my-“

“Sh, Luke, this is not about me at the moment. This is about the fact that you managed to get a boyfriend! And not tell me or Calum! I thought we were family!”

“Pretty incestuous family, if you ask me.” He can practically hear Michael scowling through the phone.

“You are meeting me for lunch and we are going to talk about this.”

“Michael there’s nothing to-“ He’s already hung up.

An hour later finds Luke sitting alone at McDonald’s, waiting for Michael to show up. He’s shifting awkwardly in his chair and wondering if he could get kicked out for loitering too long when someone pokes him in the side.

“’Sup.” Michael says.

“Nice to see you went for a super classy lunch place.” Luke replies, fiddling with the sleeve of his jersey.

“Excuse me, this McDonalds holds a lot of very special memories.” Luke cocks an eyebrow. “See those toilets? I blew Calum for the first time in there.”

Luke lets out a disgusted sigh. “Of all the things I needed to know, that is really not one of them.”

“Don’t be such a prude. And, speaking of romantic things, what’s this about a boyfriend?”

“First of all, blowing someone in a public bathroom is not romantic.” Michael claps his hand to his chest in a mock offended gesture. “Second of all, I don’t have a boyfriend!”

“That’s not what Alison said.”

“Who the hell is Alison?”

“An old friend. Not important. What is important is that she’s spotted you being all giggly and adorable with some cute guy. Twice.”

“Do you send your friends to spy on me or something?” Luke feels kind of weirded out by the idea of this girl watching him, if he’s being honest. It seems like the start to some weird horror movie. Next she’ll be watching him through his windows.

“Surprisingly, no. They just have a habit of being in the same place you are.” Luke looks at him disbelievingly. “Luke, I love you, but I’m definitely not obsessed with you enough to organise my friends to watch you whenever you go outside. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“Two days ago you said you would throw me into a pool of hydrochloric acid if I touched any of your Supernatural DVDs without permission.”

“That’s because the last DVD you borrowed from me you accidentally stepped on and broke. And anyway, we’ve got away from the whole point of this conversation completely. Since when did you have a boyfriend?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t!”

“Who were you being all adorable with then?”

“I don’t know, Ashton probably.”

Michael seems to consider it for a while. “Makes sense.”

“Makes sense? How does it make sense?”

“Well given you act like you’re a married couple 24/7, it’s not that hard to believe.”

“Says you! I’m surprised you and Calum haven’t been given the marriage allowance thing.” And then. “Wait, what?”

Michael just stares at him. “What do you mean what?”

“I mean since when did Ashton and I act like a married couple? Why do so many people think we’re together?”

“Maybe because you both stare at each other like Jesus has appeared before your very eyes.” Michael’s stomach grumbles. “God, can we get some food? I’m starving.”

“Have you even eaten today?” Luke asks, alarmed at the disturbingly loud noise that just came from Michael.

“Not unless you count Calum’s-“ Luke slaps a hand to Michael’s mouth. He attempts to lick it, but Luke pulls away fast enough that he doesn’t manage to.

“Like I said, some things I really don’t need to know.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “But seriously, can we please get some food? If I don’t have a Big Mac in my body in the next five minutes I think I’m going to die.”

4.

When Ashton bursts into his room with a worried expression on his face, Luke assumes the worst.

“Are you dying?” He blurts out, and Ashton looks at him in surprise. “I just thought I might ask, in case it was and then we could avoid all the awkward dancing around it and get straight to it and-“

“Luke!” Ashton yells, shutting him up immediately. “I’m not dying.”

“Why do you look so stressed then?”

“My cousin’s invited me to her wedding, and I know it’s stupid but I was wondering if you could come with me? Not as like a date or anything, just as a friend. I love my family and all, but if I have to spend a whole weekend with them and none of my friends I’m probably going to go mental.” Ashton’s agitatedly pacing now, looking at Luke worriedly.

“Of course I’ll go. Why, do you think I’d have said no?”

Ashton smiles softly. “Most friends don’t volunteer to hang out with their friends’ extended family just because.”

“You’re lucky you’ve got me, then.” Ashton murmurs something that sounds relatively like ‘Yeah, I am’, though Luke’s not entirely sure. “Now, since you’re here, do you think you could help me convince Michael to let him borrow his Maze Runner DVD?”

***

A few days later and they’re at some church in Leicester. Luke doesn’t even know the people who are getting married, but they seem nice enough and Luke has to admit that the groom tearing up when he saw the bride walking up the aisle was quite adorable.

He basically glues himself to Ashton’s side during the reception, awkwardly standing there while Ashton makes polite conversation with his seemingly hundreds of family members. He does talk with some of them, especially one of Ashton’s other cousins who made an All Time Low reference during their conversation, and also some of the more little cousins. One small girl, at a glance maybe nine or ten, blushes furiously and asks him to dance with her.

He can’t really say no, and the girl’s so adorable he wouldn’t really want to anyway, so he lets her pull him out to the dancefloor. It must be a comedic sight, he’s got at least a foot and a bit on her, but it means he can twirl her around with ease. Her blush fades and she starts to giggle, and at one point she stands on his feet and they dance like that for a while. He can hear one of Ashton’s relatives, possibly his grandma, coo at them, and when he looks up to Ashton he’s watching the both of them with a fond smile on his face.

Eventually he claims tiredness and the little girl runs off to join her sisters, and he goes over to stand with Ashton. Someone is already standing there when he arrives, and she introduces herself as “Aunt Christina, love, but you can call me Chrissy if you like.”

“That was quite the show there.” She says over her glass of champagne. “Where do you find these charming boys, Ashton?”

“Oh no, he’s not my boyfriend.” Ashton says hurriedly, and Luke feels slightly hurt. Is it really that terrible that someone thinks they’re together?

“Oh.” She raises her eyebrows, eyes sparkling. “It appears I’ve overstepped my boundaries. See you at Christmas, Ashton. And it was lovely to meet you, Luke dear.” She waltzes off to the buffet table, leaving Luke and Ashton alone together for the first time today. Ashton turns to him with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, really. There are probably worse things she could have said.”

Ashton sighs. “Yeah, you’re right. Want a drink?”

“Love one.”

5.

For the first time in ages, Luke’s finally relaxed. Exams are over, and he has plenty of time for things like buying Christmas presents. For the first time in forever, he can just lie down and not have to worry about anything. So he does.

Michael’s staying at Calum’s place for the night, so logistically he could do whatever he wanted, within reason. He can play whatever music he wants! He can choose what he wants for dinner! He could wank on the couch!

(He won’t do that last one, because it’s gross and slightly unethical, but it’s the thought that counts.)

He’s about to dial the Chinese place when he hears a knock on the door, and when he opens it a very grumpy looking Ashton stands in his wake, hair dishevelled and odd socks on his feet. He barges past Luke before he has the chance to say anything and Luke quickly shuts the door behind him, concern obvious in his voice when he asks what’s wrong.

“Michael’s over at my place and him and Calum are fucking so loudly you would think they were being brutally murdered in there.” He scowls and mutters something along the lines of ‘I wish they were.’

“Do you wanna stay here tonight?” Luke asks, and Ashton looks at him like he’s just offered to feed all the starving children living in poverty.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He yells, leaping up on Luke and wrapping his legs around his waist. Luke stumbles at his weight but manages to catch him anyway, laughing into his neck.

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You would think it was if you had to put up with hearing that. If I had to hear Michael yelling Calum’s name one more time I would have gouged my eyeballs out with a plastic fork.”

Luke grimaces. “Thank God you came here, then.” Suddenly he’s become all too aware of the fact that his and Ashton’s crotches are basically pressed together. As in if Ashton slid down a bit more and moved a little closer they would be-

“So, what are we having for dinner?” Ashton asks, perfectly oblivious to the dozens of dirty thoughts running through Luke’s head. He removes his legs from Luke’s waist and Luke finds himself missing the feeling, even though it literally only happened for like two minutes. He can be incredibly pathetic sometimes, truly.

 

 “I was going to get Chinese, if that’s all good with you.”

“Anything’s alright with me, as long as it’s with- As long I’m not anywhere near Calum and Michael.”

Luke’s curious about what he originally intended to say, but Ashton’s already gone off to the lounge.

When Luke wakes the next day, it’s with a warm body pressed to his back and clattering in the kitchen. Which could be Michael, but if he was staying at Calum’s he definitely wouldn’t be back this early. He stands, grabs the heaviest book he can find (he considers getting his guitar, but he doesn’t want to break it) and creeps through the hallway to the kitchen, only to find his mum standing there, a mug of tea on the counter in front of her.

“Mum!” He cries, dropping the book. Liz smiles and comes over to wrap her arms around him, and he hugs back immediately. “You gave me a heart attack! I thought we were being robbed!”

“I saw you and Ashton asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” She replies, with a look in her eyes that Luke’s never had a good feeling about. “So, when were you going to tell me about you two, by the way?”

“Who two?” Ashton says sleepily from behind him, giving Luke a quick kiss on his bare shoulder before hugging Liz. “How’ve you been, Liz?”

“Good, now I’ve seen two of my favourite boys.” She pinches Ashton’s cheek and he grins widely at her. He and Luke’s mum have always got on astoundingly well, for some unknown reason.

“You want some tea, Luke?” Ashton asks, poised by the kettle. Luke shakes his head stiffly, still stuck on his mums’ question. Is she another one who thinks they’re dating?

“I best be getting off, actually.” Liz says, eyes twinkling. “Don’t get up to anything too naughty now.” With that, she exits, Ashton and Luke both staring after her in shock.

“What did she mean ‘don’t get up to anything too naughty?’” Ashton asks, still stunned.

“I think we should probably go and sit down.” Luke replies, leading Ashton to the lounge. “Look, do you remember that time a while ago when we went and got coffee?”

“We’ve done that quite a lot, Luke, you might want to be more specific.”

“When I forgot my money and you had to pay for me?”

“Oh yeah. Why?”

“Well, when I went to get the coffee’s the guy serving us told me he thought that ‘you and your boyfriend are cute.’” Ashton frowns at him in confusion. “By boyfriend he meant you.

And I didn’t think anything of it at first, I thought it was just a common mistake but then Niall thought so and one of Michael’s friends and then your aunt at the wedding and my mum and I- I think it means something. Especially since Michael said that we act like a married couple and sometimes I look at us and I agree with him.”

He hasn’t looked at Ashton during his whole outburst for fear of what he might see on Ashton’s face, so when he looks up he’s surprised to see shock intermixed with what looks like happiness.

(He also now understands what Michael meant when he said they looked at each other like Jesus had just appeared before them.)

“Wait, so you think that everyone thinking we’re in a relationship is some kind of sign that we should be together?” Ashton questions, though he doesn’t sound mocking, more curious.

“Not like a sign, just- it made me realise that maybe this friendship isn’t just that.”

“Do you like me?”

Luke sighs. He might as well say it now. It’s not like Ashton’s going to hate him for it. “Yes. I like you. I really, really like you.”

“Does that mean I can do this?” Ashton asks, and presses his lips to Luke’s.

He can feel the wispy shadow of stubble on Ashton’s jaw lightly scratching his face, and his mouth tastes like morning breath, and Luke doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that he’s probably a shit kisser given it’s been ages since his last, he doesn’t care that he hasn’t brushed his teeth. He doesn’t care. He’s kissing Ashton. He’s finally kissing Ashton. He doesn’t need to worry about the details.

Ashton pulls away first and he rests his forehead against Luke’s with his eyes closed. Luke keeps his open, studying his face from up close, the little sunspots no-one notices, the length of his eyelashes. Then Ashton opens his eyes, and it gets a bit creepy. He giggles, moving his face away from Luke’s only to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, then along his neck, then his shoulder. Goosebumps raise across Luke’s bare arms, and Ashton looks at him in concern.

“You cold?” He asks, one hand placed tentatively on Luke’s bicep. “I can get a blanket or something if you want.”

“I’m not cold.” Luke responds, shifting marginally closer to Ashton. “Just-“

“Oh.” Ashton says. “ _Oh_.”

“It’s not like we have to do anything now or whatever, but-“ Ashton shuts him up by kissing Luke again, firmer this time. His tongue traces the inside of Luke’s top lip, and Luke moans quietly. Christ, it has been a long time since he’s done this. Ashton pulls him up so he’s seated on his lap, and he’s almost tempted to grind down but he doesn’t, instead shifts his focus to Ashton’s neck.

“You really-” Ashton breathes as Luke kisses neck. “-Need-” Luke drags his teeth over his pulse point. “-To stop doing that.” Luke bites hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and Ashton tips his head back further, allowing him more access.

“You’re going to be the absolute death of me, Hemmings.”

+1

They’re out to celebrate New Year’s with Michael and Calum, who have long since disappeared, and Luke’s a bit tipsy. He lost Ashton for a while but managed to find him talking to Harry, a guy from Niall’s sociology class. He’d dragged him away, insisting that since Ashton’s his boyfriend he should be spending time with him, and now they’re out on a more secluded part of the beach, watching the stars.

“Have you ever learnt about the constellations, Luke?” Ashton asks, leaning his head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke shakes his head, and Ashton must feel it because he says, “Well, that little group of stars there? They’re supposed to be an eagle. And theoretically they’re that way because an eagle helped Aphrodite fall in love with Hermes, and so Hermes put him among the stars so that he should live forever because of what he did for him. The whole myths about honouring the people who help us find love.”

“Are you saying you want to make my mum into a constellation?”

“No, you idiot. I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

Luke almost jumps up into the air.

“Are you serious?”

“Pretty serious.” Ashton giggles, clearly amused.

“I mean, I love you too. Oh my God, if anyone asks how this happened please just say that I love you too was how I replied.”

“But that would be lying.” Ashton smirks, and Luke’s not sure whether he wants to fight him or snog his face off. He chooses the latter.

Unfortunately, soon Calum and Michael come stumbling along. “You’re supposed to wait until New Year’s, you idiots.” Michael calls, though by the look of him it seems he’s been doing exactly the same thing.

“Just getting some practice in.” Ashton calls back, before standing and pulling Luke up with him. “How long have we got, anyway?”

“Two minutes, last time I checked.” Calum says, wrapping an arm around Michael’s shoulders. Then they hear the loud shouts of “10, 9, 8, 7, 6.” Calum looks shocked. “Maybe not two minutes,” As they hit three. “2, 1!”

“Happy New Year!” Michael shouts, before throwing himself at Calum.

“Happy New Year.” Ashton whispers as he leans forward to kiss Luke.

“I love you.” Luke whispers back. Ashton murmurs what is probably (hopefully) I love you too against his mouth. He still kisses like it’s their first time, gentle, waiting for Luke to make a move. So he does. He puts a hand right on Ashton’s butt and squeezes.

“Oy, keep it PG!” Michael yells, though Luke can see his fingers dipping below Calum’s waistband. Ashton pulls the finger at him and then puts both of his hands on Luke’s butt and pulls him closer.

“I think this is our cue to leave.” Calum fake-whispers, dragging Michael along by their intertwined fingers. Luke hears him complaining all the way down the beach, until finally Calum offers him something to make him shut up. Luke’s not sure if he wants to know what it was.

“So” Ashton breathes, face close to Luke’s. “What you do want to do now?”

“You, probably.”

Ashton giggles. “What happened to the innocent 18 year old I once knew?”

“He got a bit drunk and also a super-hot boyfriend.”

“The best solution for anything in life, I’ve always found.”

“Indeed.” Luke agrees, and for a while they stand there, looking at each other. Then Ashton declares they should go back to the party, and they walk back hand in hand.

2015’s off to a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT ENDING IS LITERALLY THE WORST ENDING EVER I'M SO SORRY HOW DO YOU END STUFF  
> if you made it through that you are a super champ and you deserve a medal or a dog cuddle whichever you prefer  
> also happy new years!! well it's new years here idk about everyone else lol and as always my writing tumblr is newtswritings so hmu please i'm so lonely


End file.
